Dancen' At The JEWL!
by somatogenic
Summary: It’s 1975 in NYC, and everyone’s disco dancing at the coolest bar/club in town, The Jewel! Watch as Miroku,the bartender, Inu Yasha, the local alcoholic, Sango, the dance/dojo instructor, and Kagome, the newbe ,twist their way though this wild age! IY


**Dancen' At The JEWEL!  
  
Summery (I had to conserve space, so I squashed things a little):  
  
It's 1975 in NYC, and everyone's disco dancing at the coolest bar/club in town, The Jewel! Watch as Miroku,the bartender,Inu Yasha,the local alcoholic,Sango,the dance instructor,and Kagome,the new waitress,twist their way though this wild age!IY/K S/M  
  
  
  
  
AN (A MUST READ!!! DON'T IGNORE ME!!!:   
Well, here I am again, back an' rearn' ta go! I know, I know, I should be working on Simile Smiles, but, this was just too funny to pass down (the idea)! The idea for this story came as my Aunt J-chan (I call her that, as well as ba-ba) was telling me,** **_once again, _how she and her ex-hubby used to go disco dancing in the 70s. But, when she was telling me how afull her ex looked in the disco cloths (he's tall and dark haired) somehow a image of _Miroku _popped in, sending me into a fit of giggles about wondering if Miroku had chest hair to pop out of the suit, or if he'd have to glue some on. Then Inu Yasha got stuck in some tight jeans and . . . well . . . there you have it!   
This isn't really going to be told from one point of view, as I uslly do that _much_ too often, but I will when needed, and the change of POV (point of view for those who don't know) will be indicated as this: ~, K? Also, things in **_italics _**and enclosed by ** **are thoughts, although I'll uslly say he/she thought' after it, I just don't wanna confuse my darling readers. Other wise, things in bold, underlined, or in italics, are in there for umff (empashis).   
Also, I will not be using Japanese in this fic (other than sayonara', which means goodbye, but that's just _obvious_) as this takes place in NYC. Another thing is, is that I have _never _been to New York (even though I live in Maryland, not Calli like half you peoples out there) so, if I get something wrong or what, please tell me, as I am an undereducated fool in this subject area, and will be relying on my Mom's and Aunts membories, as they lived in New York for a goof amout of time. * are used to show action while some's talking, and things in italic and with // barracating them are flash backs. As this is getting rather long, I'll shut up now and let ya read the fic like a good little girl, K?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Whit the fuckn' hell do ya mean I need ta leaveeee?!?! I'm not *hiccups* fuckn' drunk ya fuckn' bast *hiccups again* uuuuuuuurds . . . Inu Yasha slured, sloshing around a bottel of vodka in one hand as if to show his annoyence.  
  
Sighing hevly, the security gaurds took the drunk's arms and dragged him out the door of the bar, chucking him out on the street with discust, their goodbyes surly curses.   
  
Lying on the grungy sidewalk, bathed in the flickering yellow orange glow of a battered street lamp, he comptenplaited life as it stood for him, trying desperatly to get sober enough to figure out what to do next.  
  
As the heavens above swizzeled and swirled about in his vision, stars dancing in confusing, inconsistant patterens, he mused about his now ex girfriend, Kiyoko, and her final words before trying to kill him, and then her self.  
  
_// I **hate** you Inu Yasha, for doing what you did. Rapeing me is an unforgivible act; for both of us! We will die now . . . all because of you! I never wanted sex, I thought you understood that! You're just like all the other's . . !//  
  
_He didn't rape her, he knew he didn't! That's what bothered him . . . Innocence was something no one should take away, untill ready, but at the same time, it was horrible waiting, a blessing and a curse. He was still innocent in that way, but he didn't feel like it. He felt so dirty . . . why? Kiyoko had died because of a misunderstainding on _his _ part, his falt. His falt, his falt, his falt . . .   
  
The thoughts died as he slipped into blissful unconcessness.  
  
The next morning, he awoke to the yanking of his necklace, someone _trying _to yank it off. Blinking, he looked into the green, chlid like eyes of this perpurtraiter, wide with fear. Screaming, the little boy sped away, too quickly for Inu Yasha to fully regester this early in the day, resulting in him only seeing a flash of orange when trying to indentify the theif.   
  
Checking pockets and wallets (a few extra to trick people in a situation like this), he was happy to find that he still had his apartment keys and money. Growling, he stumbled to his den' to hibernate' . . .   
  
  
~  
  
  
WHY WONT YOU OPEN?!? Kagome yelled at the stubborn door, giving it a good, hard, kick in her fusteration, causing the loose sign reading 4' to tilt on the door.   
  
**Excuse me!** a voice sounded angryly, causing the 17 year old to jump and scream.   
  
  
  
Her puka shell choker, humongous green army jacket, tight red tank, and hip zippering bell bottoms (with clogs hiding underneath), was quite a sight on this full figured 18 year old, her long, dark brown hair hanging in a tight ponytail, strate bangs parted at the middle and ending just above her eyebrows, two sections of hair coming over her ears and stopping at mid cheek. She was the one who had spoken, and spoke again, in a much more relaxed tone.   
  
Are you the new roommate? she chuckled, putting a hand on her hip, but not looking intimidating, in fact, she was smiling!  
  
Y-yes . . . Kagome answered, unsure of what to do.  
  
Far out! My name's Sango! she said, grinning, and winked as she _litterly_ kicked open the door in a trained, karate way, including the yell of .  
  
As you can see, Sango started, walking in the door, leaving the slightly shorter girl to peer over her sholder on tippy toes I'm not terribly tidy.  
  
This . . . was a bit of an understatement, but only a little, as she was pritty sensible girl from what Kagome saw.  
  
It's what was _in _the room was what shocked Kagome.  
  
A sequenced halter top here, a tight fitting hip hugger flare jeans there, mashmellow boots (HUGE layered, foam healed platforms, each layer a different color, in this case, different shades of red) and bamboo and jean purses everywhere! It was clearly a diva's wardope, dumped out on the ground with much more comfertible clothes, like baggy pants and regular Ts.  
  
Groovy . . . she breathed in awe, stepping carfully over some over corduroy bell bottoms and long, glitter socks.  
  
Right on - wait, did ja say your name? Sango questioned, interupting herself, turning to the other girl.  
  
I'm Kagome, she said brightly, smiling.  
  
Er . . . one thing. Are you a . . . Sango trailed off, trying to decide the best words for this, Are you a Hag Fag? Or a druggy? she finished in one, brave whoosh of air.  
  
A WHAT?!? Kagome asked in shock, not knowing what the other girl was getting at.  
  
Are you . . . gay? she asked again, this time shy.  
  
Kagome shook her head. And I don't do drugs eather! she stated with pride.  
  
Sighing in releaf, I have nothing against homos or anything, it's just another way of life ya know? But a druggy . . . I just don't think I could deal with that Sango said, trying to clear up the place a little, embaressed.  
  
Look, um . . . I've got to go to work, wanna come with? Kagome's new roommate yell from the bathroom after picking up some clothes and scooping up some make-up from the floor.  
  
What's your job? Kagome yelled back, looking at a picture of Sango and a small boy together; he looked like her little brother.  
  
Sango finished, coming out of the bathroom wearing some more comferitible clothes, baggy bellbottom jeans and an even baggyer shirt.  
  
As they walked back out of the ampartment building, they continued their coversatioin.  
  
What do you teach?  
  
Karate on weekdays  
  
On weekends?  
  
Dance lessons at The Jewl  
  
The Jewl?  
  
A great dance hang out! It's also a bar! Sango yelled trying to run across the street before a car ran them over. Kagome notested her compainion's face getting red, and it wasn't from the running. She decided not to ask.  
  
When they got to the building, Kagome was surprised that the glass window had bullet shots in a corner or two, patheticly taped up with some masking tape . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! NOW REVIEW! please . . ? *sweatdrops* yea, sucky but I wanted to get this out . . . **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
